broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
063 What Kind Of Person
The background is dark purple. ; Panel 1 Dr. Angstrom, his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face, asks "Miss Bellweather... When was the last time you saw your father?" Iris has her head in her hands and her eyes closed, and her expression is agonized. She replies, "He... just left on a business trip... It feels like *days* ago." Zane is standing behind her, and he has one hand on her back, touching her gingerly, with his other hand facing palm out in front of his chest. His teeth are gritted, and he has a tense, worried look on his face. The background of this strip, and of all the ones after it, are dark, grayish purples and blues. They're not the same as the blues and greens that were used to depict the hospital before, but they're also nowhere near the vivid purple and red used in the last panels of the previous strip. ; Panel 2. Iris, tears falling from her eyes and her mouth wide open, covers her eyes with her hands and continues, "But I remember, it *was* a month ago -- I found Dad and I brought him here, and he was --" In smaller type, she continues, "What kind of person forgets that?" Zane, looking concerned and helpless, has pulled back from her, placing his balled-up hands awkwardly near his chest and leaning towards Iris. ; Panel 3. The nurse, looking concerned but calm, says "Oh dear. Shall we keep her here this morning and wait for Dr. Lashley?" Edit: The nurse's line was previously "Shall we keep her overnight and wait for Dr. Lashley?" ; Panel 4. Dr. Angstrom, his arms still crossed over his chest, answers "We should let Miss Bellweather decide once she is more composed." A crying Iris, both hands on her cheeks and her eyes wide open, answers "*I just want to go home.*" ; Panel 5. Iris runs down the hall. Dr. Angstrom watches her go, one hand on his chin, and says "Young Iris presents a peculiar case. A form of trauma-born *amnesia.* Tragic. Fascinating." Zane, looking away from Angstrom, says with an intense, worried look on his face, "Do you see what I mean when I say something's *wrong*?" Edit: Angstrom's line was previously "Miss Bellweather presents a peculiar case. A form of trauma-born *amnesia.* Tragic. Fascinating." Zane's line was previously "Doc, it's this town. Something is wrong with this *town.*" ; Panel 6. Zane starts to sweat as he puts one hand to his mouth, a thoughtful expression on his face. He says, "First came the *bat attack* that no one thought anything of. Now Iris *forgets* all about a thing like *that*? I think she really *believed* he was a day away from coming home." Mercy is flying towards his ear. ; Panel 7. Dr. Angstrom, looking down the hall with a concerned look on his face, replies "And if she is episodic, she may believe it again." Zane is sweating heavily now and looking very anxious. He looks to the side, towards Dr. Angstrom, and with his teeth gritted says "Poor Iris. I guess we all could use a good night's staring-at-the-ceiling-for-eight-hours." Mercy is clinging to the front of his shirt. Edit: Zane's line was previously "Let's head back. We all could use a good night's staring-at-the-ceiling-for-eight-hours."